harrypotterfanczechfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter a Tajemná komnata
Děj V roce 2034, Harry Potter čte článek o tom, že Peter Pettigrew odpálil vězení Azkaban a zabil při tom všechny přechovávané vězně včetně Voldemorta jehož tělo bylo nalezeno což potvrzuje, že by mohl být Voldemort definitivně mrtev. Harry říká své ženě Ginny, že se nikdy necítil líp. Lily Lenka poté přijede za svými rodiči se svým synem Cedrikem a dorazí i James Sirius Potter a Albus Severus Potter. Dorazí i Ron Weasley a Hermiona Grangerová s dětmi Rose Weasleyovou a Hugem Weasleyem. Objeví se Ted Lupin a jeho žena Viktorie s dcerami Fleur a Leou. Dorazí Draco Malfoy a jeho syn Scorpius Malfoy. Neville Longbottom s dětmi Lorcanem, Lysanderem, Frankem a Alici a novou přítelkyní Hannah Abbotovou. Dorazí Dean Thomas a Seamus Finnigan se syny Thomasem a Codym. Dorazí Arthur Weasley a Molly Weasleyová. Dorazí Dominique Weasleyová a Louis Weasley. Dorazí George Weasley a jeho žena Angelina dorazí i jejich dcera Roxanne a syn Fred Weasley s vnukem Georgem. Dorazí Percy Weasley s dcerami Molly a Lucy Weasleyovými. K velkému překvapení dorazí i Charlie Weasley a představí svojí dceru Summer Weasleyovou. Harry je potom všechny svolá a řekne jim, že jsou a vždy budou jeho rodinou. Krátce na to se Scorpius poklání a žádá Rose o ruku. Ona přijímá, což všichni vítají s nadšením až na šokovaného Rona. V tu chvíli se na oslavě objeví Dobby a řekne, že všem hrozí hrozné nebezpečí předtím než zmizí. Draco se Harrymu svěří, že Dobby byl Malfoyovic domací skřítek než ho Harry propustil protože po tom co Dobbymu daroval ponožku a říká mu, že by za tím mohl stát jeho otec Lucius Malfoy který nebyl dopaden. Harry, Ron a Draco se vydají do Obrtlé ulice, kde vyšetřují přitomnost temné magie. Všimnou si Luciuse Malfoye a utíkají za ním než přiběhnou na autogramiádu spisovatele Zlatoslava Lockharta, který byl nedávno jmenován učitelem Obrany proti černé magii v Bradavicích. Draco nakonec odhalí Luciuse, který říká, že nemá na vybranou a je celkově znetvořen. Říká, že si vždy nechal sloužit Voldemortem a že je tomu nyní konec a že nehodlá zhřešit za své hříchy. Poté co mu Draco říká, že má stále jeho a vnuka Scorpiuse Lucius shodí na Rona a Harryho kartotéku knih a utíká. Harry a Ron mají odjet do Bradavic kde mají oficiálně oznamit studentům, že je Voldemort definitivně pryč. Dobby však utěsní bariéru mezi nástupištěmi 9 a 10 a proto Harry a Ron, oba chlapci místo toho odlítají v létající Ford Anglii, Bohužel zapomenou zapnout tlačítko neviditelnosti, čímž dovolí aby je viděli mudlové, málem jsou přejeti vlakem a nabourají do Vrby mlátičky na školních pozemcích. Ronova hůlka je zničena a auto je vyhodí, než zmizí do Zapovězeného lesa. Harry a Ron nakonec dorazí a oznamují, že je Voldemort definitivně mrtev což všichni studenti s nadšením oslavují. Harry komunikuje s Lockhartem, který se díky kontaktu snaží zvýšit svojí popularitu, a ke stolu vstoupí fanoušek Colin Creevey který si s Harrym udělá fotku. V tu chvíli ale Harry slyší podivné hlasy a později najde zkamenělé tělo Filchovy kočky paní Norrisová, která visí na svince na hořáku. Na zdi poblíž je zpráva napsaná v krvi, která oznamuje, že se otevřela "Tajemná komnata" a že nepřátelé dědice by měli být opatrní. McGonagallová na přání Nevilla Longbottoma druhý den nastoupí do školy a vysvětluje, že podle legendy postavil jeden z zakladatelů školy Salazar Zmijozel tajnou komoru a chránil před ní monstra před tím, než opustil školu. Pouze jeho dědic otevře komoru a použije monstrum k zavraždění nečistých čarodějů a čarodějnic, které Salazar považoval za nevhodné studovat magii. Harry s Ronem mluví o tom, že Ron a Hermiona kdysi Tajemnou komnatu navštívili. Ron řekne, že do ní vedla skrytá chodba která však byla zničena a nyní jí není možné použít. Harry, Ron a Draco ihned začnou podezřívat Luciuse Malfoye ale Harry říká, že to není možné protože Lucius Malfoy neprošel školními pozemky. Ten někdo musí být ve škole. Mezitím se odehraje další vražda konkrétně Colina Creeveyho. Další večer dodá Dobby Harrymu starou vzpomínku.V záblesku je Harry svědkem toho, jak v roce 1943 čtyři čarodějnické úřady odnesli mrtvolu Uršula Warrenové z Bradavic a jeden žák, obvinil Hagrida, že otevřel Komnatu a netvor byl obrovský pavouk jménem Aragog. Kvůli Aragagovi byl Hagrid vyloučen avšak to, že vraždil nebylo potvrzeno. Hermiona později kvůli útokům navštíví školu ale sama je zabita. Poté co Harry a Ron vidí její zkamenělé tělo se vydají za Hagridem, aby ho vyslechli Ale předtím, než tak učiní, přicházejí Neville a dočasný Ministr kouzel Kornelius Popletal, aby vzali Hagrida do Azkabanu, ale ten diskrétně řekne chlapcům, aby "sledovali pavouky" a postarali se o jeho psa Tesáka. Popletal poté odvolá Nevilla. V Zapovězeném lese se Harry a Ron spolu s Tesákem setkávají s Aragogem, obřím pavoukem, který odhaluje Hagridinu nevinnost a informuje je, že mrtvá dívka byla nalezena v koupelně. Poté jim odhalí, že on a jeho druh znají obávané monstrum, ale nikdy o něm nemluví. Aragog pak dovolí své kolonii Acramantulí je zabít, ale Ford Anglia je zachrání. Stránka z knihy v ruce Hermiony identifikuje obávané monstrum zvané Bazilišek, obrovský had, který okamžitě zabije ty, kteří s ním přímo sdělují oční kontakt. Ron říká, že kdysi s Hermionou viděli jeho kostru. Harry říká, že to znamená, že Zmijozelův dědic dokázal oživit Bazeliška. Následně Draco oznámí, že Zmijozelův dědic unesl Ginny a drží jí v tajemné komnatě a Draco nakáže Lockhartovi aby pomohl Ginny zachránit.Harry, Ron a Draco najdou Lockharta, který je prozrazen jako podvodník, který vykrádá vzpomínky ostatních čarodějů a přivlastňuje si jejich úspěchy a plánuje utéct. Donutí ho jít s nimi. Hary ví, že duch Uršuly Warrenové je na dámských záchodcích a díky ní zjistí, že cesta do Tajemné komnaty je na dámských záchodcích. Čtveřice skočí do díry a přistane v labyrintu chodeb které Ron pozná. Po tunelech najdou bazilíšcí kůži, kde Lockhart předstírá zhroucení, aby uchopil Ronovu rozbitou hůlku a použil ji k vymazání vzpomínek Harryho, Rona a Draca. Ale když Lockhart vyvolá kouzlo vymazání paměti, vyšle ho na něj a přijde o paměť. Síla kouzla také způsobí to,že část stropu zapadne a oddělí Harryho a Draca od Rona a Lockharta. Harry s Dracem pokračují dál v tunelech a najdou kruhové dveře, které jsou vstupem do samotné kommaty. Vstoupí do komnaty, kde najdou mrtvou Ginny. Harry padá na kolena a začíná brečet a řvát. V tom se objeví 16 letý chlapec v kterém Harry pozná mladého Voldemorta. Poté Voldemort říká, že to byl on kdo to tehdy hodil na Hagrida a, že po tom co se ho Červíček pokusil odstranit necítil nic než prázdnotu než se objevil v Tajemné komnatě protože on sám je potomkem Salazara Zmijozela a jeho duch je ukryt v Tajemné komnatě protože je nyní poslední žijící dědic Salazarova impéria.Řekl, že si slíbil, že nejdřív dostane Harryho na kolena a poté se vrátí. Čím víc je Harry slabý, tím víc se Voldemortova moc množí. Následně vyvolá z sochy Salazara Zmijozela Baziliška který začne honit Harryho a Draca. V tu se objeví Fénix , hodí Harrymu Nebelvírův meč a vyrve Baziliškovi oči. Harry bojuje s Baziliškem, zatím co Draco bojuje s Voldemortem. Voldemort Draca omráčí a vidí, jak Bazilišek kouše Harryho jedovatým zubem. V tu chvíli Harry umírá. Voldemort slábne a čím dál tím víc se blíží ke své lidské podobě. Harry ale v poslední chvíli probodne Baziliška a vrhá se k Voldemortovi a probodává ho Nebelvírovým mečem. Voldemort říká, že ho tohle nemůže porazit. Draco poté ale vytáhne třaskavou bombu která je neuvěřitelně výbušná a hodí jí na okraj komnaty. Harry bere Ginnyho tělo, a i s Dracem, Ronem, Lockartem a Fénixem mizí z komnaty. Voldemort se zoufale dívá na Harryho než se pomalu rozplývá v prach, protože je Tajemná komnata zničena a tím Voldemort definitivně poražen. Lucius se poté objeví v Bradavicích a zaútočí na Harryho ale Dobby se obětuje a tak Lucius místo Harryho zabije Dobbyho. Harry v záchvatu vzteku Luciuse odmrští a ten se rozmlátí o zeď načež umírá. Draco se objeví a dívá se Luciusovi do očí. Lucius říká: To já ne. Mám tě rád Draco. Ale on si mně našel. Krysa si mně našla. Není mrtvá. Poté umírá. Harry a Draco poznávají, že byl Lucius očarovaný. Harry ihned poznává, že krysou byl míněn Peter Pettigrew. O rok později se Rose a Scorpius vdávají a očekávají holčičku. Rose říká, že se bude jmenovat Hermiona Ginny Malfoyová. Ron znechuceně říká: Nejhezčí ženské jméno s nejhorším příjmením. Harry říká Rose, že se ještě se smrti Hermiony nesmířil a chce to čas. Na svatbu dorazí i nově propuštěný Hagrid kterému všichni zatleskají a všichni oslavují což pozoruje krysa s chybějícím prstem: Peter Pettigrew. V potitulkové scéně Zlatoslav Lockhart vydává novou biografii: Kdo jsem? Obsazení Harry Potter- Daniel Radcriffe Ron Weasley- Rupert Grint Hermiona Grangerová- Emma Watson Minerva McGonaggelová-Maggie Smith Zlatoslav Lockhart-Kenneth Branagh Severus Snape- Alan Rickman Albus Brumbál- Michael Gambon Rubeus Hagrid- Robbie Coltrane Draco Malfoy- Tom Felton Neville Longbottom- Matthew Lewis Skoro bezhlavý Nick- John Cleese George Weasley- James Phelps Fred Weasley II- Oliver Phelps Lucius Malfoy- Jason Isaacs Molly Weasleyová- Julie Walters Pomona Prýtová- Miriam Margolyes Tom Riddle- Ralph Fiennes Oliver Wood- Sean Biggerstaff Počet smrtí ve filmu # Mrs. Norris- zabita Baziliškem na rozkaz Toma Riddlea # Colin Creevey- zabit Baziliškem na rozkaz Toma Riddlea # Justin Finch-Fenley- zabit Baziliškem na rozkaz Toma Riddlea # Hermiona Grangerová- zabita Baziliškem na rozkaz Toma Riddlea # Ginny Weasleyová- zabita Baziliškem na rozkaz Toma Riddlea # Bazilišek- zabit Harrym Potterem # Tom Riddle- zničen Harrym Potterem # Dobby- zabit Luciusem Malfoyem při krytí Harryho Pottera (nepřímá sebevražda) # Lucius Malfoy-zabit Harrym Potterem Category:Filmy